A variety of hanging flower pot arrangements have been provided in the past and some of them have included dishes to receive excess water positioned below the flower pot. Such an arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,570. However, the dishes of such devices have not been spaced from the flower pot, but on the contrary have been fastened directly in engagement therewith such as is illustrated in the patent.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a hanging flower pot assembly wherein a dish may be readily positioned in spaced relation to the bottom of a flower pot to receive excess water therefrom to avoid excessive soaking of the roots of plants within the flower pot.
Another inportant object of the invention is to provide a versatile molded plastic flower pot arrangement which may be shipped and packaged in pieces and readily asssembled by the user.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a plastic flower pot assembly which will be attractive, inexpensive, easily assembled and particularly conducive to the growth of healthy plants in hanging arrangements.